Deadly Love
by PokemonTrainer04
Summary: A lemon with the pairing of Annabeth Chase and Nico Di Angelo. What bad can one turn of truth or dare really do? Rated 'M' for a reason.


**NICO DI ANGELO and ANNABETH CHASE - RATED 'M' FOR LEMON**

* * *

><p><strong>Nico's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>We were at the Camp Half-Blood dance. It was totally unsupervised and I think that the punch was spiked with alcohol.<p>

"Okay," said Travis Stoll from the Hermes cabin. He grinned wickedly. It was time for truth or dare.

"It's time for truth or dare. Are you ready?" everyone roared in excitement. This was going to get interesting.

Annabeth Chase was right next to me, her gray eyes sparkling beautifully. Her hair was loose, flowing down her shoulders elegantly. She was wearing a sapphire dress that was sparkling like there was no tomorrow. Even though it looked as if she didn't care about how she looked, she looked like a million dollars. No. Infinity dollars was more like it.

"Okay! Nico! Truth or dare?" said Travis, grinning wickedly.

"Dare," I said calmly, but the insides of me were churning sickly.

The crowd let out a 'oooh' because everyone knows that you shouldn't say dare with a Stoll.

"Good choice!" commented Travis slyly. "I dare you to eat this cookie," he held a large chocolate chip cookie in his hands.

I blinked. That was it? I wondered if it had some sort of alcohol in it or something.

The crowd murmured amongst themselves nervously, wondering what was up.

Travis held up his hand, motioning for everyone to be quiet.

"But that's not all. You have to eat the cookie _exactly_ where it lands. No complaining." he smirked deviously. I knew he was up to something.

"Okay. Go," I told him, my shoulders tensing uneasily.

He tossed it into the air, and with perfect aim, it landed.

Everyone gasped. Some snickered and tried not to laugh. Others stared at me in pity and waited for me to make a move. I didn't know what to do. Annabeth was staring at me nervously with her cloudy gray eyes.

The dress on Annabeth looked amazing, but now it had more potential, some would say. Because sitting between her bare skin and her dress, slipped half way into the dress, was the cookie. It was below her neck, but above her breasts, where the dress was in a V shape. To eat the cookie, I would be just inches from her...parts.

I gulped. I didn't know what to do. Annabeth's face was cherry red, and I was guessing that mine was, too.

"Go on." said Travis, after slapping high-fives with Connor.

I approached her warily, feeling very, _very_ awkward.

I tilted my head towards the cookie, but before that, I whispered into her ear. "Sorry, Annabeth,"

Just as I was about to touch my lips to the cookie, it crumbled and fell down into her dress.

The crowd gasped loudly.

"You still have to get it," Travis told me, smiling. "Every last crumb."

My palms were sweating, and my face was probably beet red.

Annabeth looked like she was about to cry, her gray eyes tearing up.

"Umm, maybe you shouldn't do it, uh, in front of us," commented Grover nervously.

"Uh, yeah...Good point," said Connor Stoll, then told us to do it in the newly built Hades cabin.

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Percy smiled at me weakly, then murmured in my ear, "Annabeth, I think you should, um, get to know Nico," he smirked.<p>

I stared at him, completely confused. I liked Percy. We kissed. Percy liked me. Did he...did he not like me anymore? Just then, Percy and Thalia kissed deeply, and Annabeth knew that their relationship was over.

"Yeah," she muttered. "Have fun, _Perseus_," I sneered at him, saying his name as if it was a disease. He looked at me with troubled eyes and said gingerly, "I'm sorry, Annabeth. But it wasn't meant to be," he whispered, and walked away with Thalia.

* * *

><p>I'd completely forgotten that Nico was still there. He was as red as one of Apollo's sacred cows.<p>

We walked to the Hades cabin in silence. When he showed me inside, my mouth hung open immediately.

It was beautiful in a weird, creepy kind of way. The walls were made of black obsidian rock, and there was a fireplace roaring across the room. He had a large bed with sheets that reflected the fire, making it look like the bed was burning. There was a large window that almost completely covered one wall, and was overlooking the lake. It was all nice really, but it was kind of scary.

Nico took his sword off of his sheath and laid it on the ground.

He looked at me nervously. "W-we're not really going to...to do what they want, are they?" he stammered, blushing brightly.

I shook my head meekly.

"They won't search you after we come out, will they? For...for the cookie crumbs..." he murmured nervously, staring into the roaring fire.

"I-I don't really know, Nico." I told him sincerely. He looked at me, nervous. Then he suddenly seemed to relax, and his face went back to normal (if you can call normal mysterious, cool, and kind of creepy, then, yeah. Back to normal.)

He looked mysterious and handsome in the firelight, and it took me awhile to make myself stop looking into his eyes. I was kind of...disappointed, that we couldn't, uh, find the cookie crumbs. Then I snapped back to reality. _Annabeth!_ I told myself sternly. _Don't even think about that! You like Percy! _My mind was in overdrive, and then I realized something. Percy wasn't mine anymore. He was with Thalia. That meant that I was...free.

"Let's do it," I said, surprising Nico.

"W-What? But..." he stopped himself, and then looked into my eyes. For the first time, I could see Nico clearly. His eyes reflected pain, sadness, and suffering. I wanted to make this kid happy. Or, at least, I think I want to, anyway. I might just want to make myself happy.

In his eyes was something else, too. Was it...love?

* * *

><p><strong>Nico's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Annabeth actually would do it? It was probably just in case they would search her, but... could it be something else?<p>

Nico secretly loved Annabeth with all his heart. But he couldn't tell her that. He thought that she would reject him, because he thought that she liked Percy. They were always together, and were partners.

"O-Okay..." I said, watching her climb onto my bed. She stripped herself of all clothing in a couple of seconds, leaving her bare body. He had never seen her like this before. She was acting very strange.

"Umm, okay, so, let's start looking for pieces," he said, carefully avoiding looking at her privates. He spotted some crumbs between her breasts, and carefully bent to lick them up.

His face brushed the sides of her breasts, and he blushed brightly. He licked the cookie crumbs away, and felt very...weird. At his touch, Annabeth squirmed, and made a weird sound in her throat.

I looked at her to see if she was okay, and on her face was...pleasure? It faded quickly, and then she looked back to business, blushing pink.

"Um, yeah, uh...you can keep going, if you want." she whispered kindly, blushing.

"Umm...okay," he murmured, blushing beet red as he licked some crumbs off of her arms.

By the time he had gotten them all, the weird feeling from before had built up to it's maximum capacity. He was going to blow. He then realized what the feeling was. Love. And lust. Very powerful emotions.

"Uh, Annabeth, I, uh, missed one," before he lost all his courage, he quickly leaned over and kissed her full on the mouth, his lips trembling.

For a moment, there was silence. Then, Annabeth whispered, "I love you, Nico," and kissed him back with all she had, tilting every which way.

"I...I love you too, Annabeth," he then tilted his head with hers and made-out with her.

Her lips were wet and moist, and tasted interesting. He flicked his tongue against her lips, requesting entrance.

"Mmmh," she mumbled, and granted him access inside her mouth.

After exploring for awhile, he realized that Annabeth was naked, and he was still fully clothed.

He removed his shirt and pants carefully, and watched out of the corner of his eyes for her reaction.

Her eyes lit up brightly, and then she tugged at his undergarments, which were quickly disposed of.

He poked his finger at her entrance. She shuddered, but then nodded at him to go on.

He fingered her for a little while, enjoying her moaning sounds of joy. Then he licked it, causing her to be, uh, wet. Wett_er_, actually.

He then positioned himself in front of her entrance carefully. Her legs were wrapped around him tightly, but he didn't mind.

He looked at her kindly and said nobly, "May I have the honor of having sex with you, my lady?" he bowed in mock politeness.

Annabeth laughed for real, and then smiled at him intently. "Yes, you may, Nico. Fuck me,"

He thrust in and out of her, making her moan loudly in pleasure. When it was all over, she was bloody.

"Are...are you okay?" he whispered in shock.

She smiled tiredly, and then responded. "Oh, yes. More than okay. Thanks to you," she murmured lovingly.

He smiled, cradling her in his arms.

"Let's do this again sometime," he told her longingly, and kissed her cheek lightly.

"Yes," Annabeth kissed him back with all she had. "Lets."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! This is my first story that has Percy Jackson and the Olympians characters in it. I hope that you liked it, although it moved very fast. Thank you for reading.<br>**


End file.
